Chronicling Regina Mills
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: "Regina was just preparing a snarky comeback to her friend when she was blindsided by a mess of blonde curls. With a yelp she found herself flat on her back in the doorway of the english classroom with a warm body pressed on top of hers. Her copy of Jane Eyre had flown out of her hand in the process and had landed a few feet away" High School AU Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is just an easy Swan Queen high school AU, I'll try and update regularly(** **ish). Set in their senior year.**

* * *

Regina Mills had perfect posture. It was one of the things which everyone knew about, but few people actually noticed. She sat bolt upright in her chair during every class, each of her vertebrae aligned in a way that could not be comfortable. Her shoulders were squared, and one leg was easily crossed over the other to be simultaneously proper and alluring.

And that's how she looked this morning, both proper and alluring with one hand tapping her pen boredly against her notebook while the math teacher droned on. Her gaze flitted to the clock- 7:34, _why did school start so early?_ She thought to herself. Huffing out a breath she checked the whiteboard, still nothing important was written there.

Her gaze wandered around the room, as a senior at the high school, she knew everyone in the small class even though it was only the second week. Most of the students were the usual ones she had shared AP and honors classes with over the past three years, but there were a couple of exceptions. The most notable of which was the blonde sitting two rows to the right of Regina and across the classroom . Their rows were facing each other from opposite sides of the central aisle so Regina could watch her without being obvious.

Regina knew her of course, everyone in the school did. Regina however, had no idea what she was doing in Calculus 3, the most advanced math class the school had to offer. This girl was notorious for the three P's: partying, pissing off teachers, and playing girls. Everyone knew her, respected her, and was amazed by her. Everyone it seemed, except Regina.

The brunette held little tolerance for those who did not abide by rules (not the school rules, but the painfully clear rules that Regina had easily put in place to ensure _her_ school ran smoothly- she wasn't called the Queen for nothing.) This blonde was constantly disturbing the order with little care for the consequences.

"So what is the partial derivative with respect to x, Ms. Swan?" The teacher asked, his dry erase marker swinging around to point at the blonde who pushed her hair back before evenly responding.

"It's x squared over two plus xy." The teacher nodded in approval and copied it onto the board. Regina didn't notice though, she was too busy criticizing Emma's attire in her mind. The blonde was wearing dark jeans which were far too tight to leave anything to the imagination, a black tank top, and her annoying red leather jacket.

Regina was in the middle of a long mental rant on why Emma always wore that same jacket, when the teacher's dry erase marker landed on her, "Ms. Mills, what is the derivative with respect to y?"

Without so much as batting an eyelash, Regina replied, "Y squared minus two x."

"Exactly!"

The class droned on uneventfully until about twenty minutes before the period was supposed to end, the teacher passed out a short quiz. Spinning her pen around her fingers, Regina set about solving the problems. She was about halfway through when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure get up to turn in her quiz. It was Emma.

When the blonde sat back down she had a satisfied smirk on her face as she leaned back and surveyed the classroom. Catching Regina's eye, she winked at the girl who replied with a scowl. Normally Regina was the first to hand in tests, she took this a personal defeat even though she handed in her test mere minutes after Emma.

Waiting for the rest of the class to finish was painfully boring, and Regina contented herself in blindly staring at the wall opposite her until a white ball bounced off the edge of her desk. Snapping back to reality, she realized she had been staring at a spot just above Emma's head and scowled again when she realized the blonde had a wide smile on her face and she was pointing at the ball fallen at Regina's feet.

With a glance at the teacher, it was clear he had missed the exchange, so Regina scooped up the paper and carefully unfolded it. Scrawled across the middle in loopy handwriting with blatant disregard for the lines was _'Feel free to take a picture, it lasts longer and you will be able to look at it whenever you miss me. ;)'_

Regina felt her face flush slightly before she schooled it back into an expressionless mask and wrote a reply quickly. When she lobed it back across the room, the blonde caught it in one hand with surprising dexterity. Much to Regina's disdain, the other girl's smile only grew when she read the note. Before she could write a reply, the bell signaling the end of the class period rang and Regina swept her bag onto her shoulder and unconsciously patted her hair into place before exiting the classroom. As usual, the crowd parted as she strode through the hallway.

No more than ten steps out of the classroom, she smelled a light flowery perfume just before she heard the silky voice in her ear, "Next time you're undressing me with your eyes, give me a heads up and I might be able to clear up some of the parts your imagination has to fill in." The voice brought hot breath tickling her neck, and the warmth of a body hovering just close enough behind her so that Regina could feel the presence, but still too far for there to be any contact.

Regina's breath caught in her throat, both from the words and the almost touching. Once she managed to clear the fog in her brain, she caught a glimpse of a smirking blonde rounding the corner ahead of her.

* * *

 **A/N- Drop a review, let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I changed the name of this story, from 'Regina Mills' to 'Chronicling Regina Mills' but not to worry, it's still the same story!**

* * *

Regina Mills spoke Spanish, fluently. Yet she still took Spanish classes all throughout high school to 'improve her formal use of the language.' The excuse was laughable as she had learned Spanish from her mother, and there was no way that Cora Mills would allow her daughter to speak any language without speaking in the proper 'formal usage'. She easily passed through all of her classes and aced her tests, so now sitting in AP Spanish, there was very little left for her to learn.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, the brunette saw it as a godsend, meeting up with her best friend, Tina, to exit the classroom. The small blonde sighed dramatically once they finally made it out into the crowded hallway, "No me gusta este clase." She complained.

Regina didn't even try to conceal her laugh at what she was convinced was the only phrase her friend actually knew in Spanish, "Your accent is truly horrible."

The smaller girl gasped in mock indignation, "Hey! Yo puedo usar gramatica mas correcto que tu!"

"I think you mean 'correcta' unless of course you were planning on changing my gender there." Regina corrected easily.

"I don't like you."

"Sure you do, Tiny." She used the nickname that she knew the blonde despised.

"Shut it, border-hopper."

"You know very well my heritage is from Spain, not Mexico and either way I take offense to your blatant racism."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde knew that Regina really didn't give two shits about the 'blatant racism' as the brunette was known to crack her own stereotyping jokes on occasion, "You take offense to most things."

The pair slowed as they approached their third period class, AP English Literature. Regina was just preparing a snarky comeback to her friend when she was blindsided by a mess of blonde curls. With a yelp she found herself flat on her back in the doorway of the english classroom with a warm body pressed on top of hers. Her copy of Jane Eyre had flown out of her hand in the process and had landed a few feet away, Tina was hardly containing her laughter from just inside the door.

"Opps, I am so sorry!" The figure on top of her said, with a shake of the stranger's head to get the hair out of her face, Regina easily identified the girl.

"Ms. Swan, do you ever watch where you're going or do you just stumble around blindly like you own the place?" Regina's comment was missing the usual venom it carried, instead it was laced with a thread of entertainment.

Making no move to vacate her vantage point above the brunette, Emma merely shifted her weight to her elbows so she wasn't crushing the girl below her, "That depends entirely on who I may run in to." She replied with a wink. Regina's response died in her throat as she found herself lost staring into the blonde's eyes, did they always sparkle like that? Neither one realized how long they had been obstructing the entryway to the classroom until a throat clearing in the hallway prompted Emma to easily right herself.

She extended a hand to pull Regina up, which, to her surprise, the brunette accepted. Once Regina was back on both feet, Emma held her hand for a second more than was necessary before finally dropping it modestly and bending over to scoop up Regina's escaped book.

"I believe this is yours." She said extending the copy. Regina nodded minutely before taking the offered book, letting her fingertips graze Emma's in the process.

Book returned, Emma turned and headed over to talk with the teacher while Regina walked numbly to her seat in a group at the back of the room, how did one run in with the blonde leave her like this?

Tina twisted around from where she sat in front of Regina to fix her with a questioning stare, before the brunette could respond, however, the normally vacant seat beside her was suddenly filled with a smiling blonde.

"Regina, long time no see!" Emma greeted with a small chuckle, obviously quite proud of her little joke.

Regina rolled her eyes but refrained from her usual poisonous reply, "Ms. Swan." She greeted formally, "Why are you here?"

"The teacher told me this was the only empty seat." The blonde said as though it were obvious.

"I didn't mean here next to me, I meant here in this class. We're already a month into the school year."

"Three weeks." Emma replied simply.

"Excuse me?"

It was obvious that the brunette was not used to being corrected which seemed to greatly entertain Emma, "It's only three weeks into school, not a whole month."

Tina watched the interaction eagerly from her spot in front of the girls. She was thoroughly entertained both by Regina's clear annoyance, and also by Emma's provoking comments.

"Either way, the question remains; why are you here?"

"My schedule got messed up and to fix it they had to shuffle a couple of my classes, including Lit." Emma said while pulling out a thin binder covered in white duct tape. The binder had clearly seen better days and it took all of Regina's self restraint to not roll her eyes at the beaten up supply.

"But this class was already filled-"

"Shh," Emma smirked and placed a finger lightly against Regina's perfectly painted lips, "Class is starting."

The brunette could hardly keep the pink off her cheeks as the teacher did indeed begin his lecture for the day. The touch of Emma's finger felt burned into the soft flesh of her lips, and she still remembered the seemingly perfect way Emma's hips had fit against hers when the blonde tackled her coming in to class. Try as she might, Regina couldn't get the girl off her mind, and it was beginning to be a problem. She was painfully aware of every time Emma shifted in her seat, her leg minutely brushing Regina's beneath their neighboring desks, her hair spilling over her shoulders and catching the light just right to make it shine golden.

When the bell rang at the end of the period, Regina had learnt nothing new about Charolette Bronte's writing, but she could author a novel on how Emma sat through a class.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina Mills was always prepared. She just didn't always have that preparation accessible, which is why on the fourth Thursday of the school year, after a long student council meeting, Regina paused as she was about to exit the school.

It was pouring out and the brunette had left her umbrella in her car.

Normally she would just brave the storm and push through, but today she was wearing a brand new silk blouse which simply would not survive a dash to the black Mercedes mocking her from the back row of the parking lot. Her friends had made fun of her since she turned sixteen because Regina always insisted upon parking in the very back of the lot so that her precious baby wouldn't get scratched. She didn't trust the other teenage drivers, and she always stood by her parking spot- until now.

Regina was just plotting how to use her purse as a cover for her running when she was drawn out her her mind by a chuckle from beside her.

"Has the Queen made a fatal miscalculation?" Regina resented the nickname the blonde seemed to have given her.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" She asked, shooting the taller girl an annoyed stare.

Emma laughed and readjusted her backpack, "No, but I can help you."

The brunette's response was a raised eyebrow, "Please, do elaborate Miss Swan."

Emma pulled her hand from behind her back to reveal a black umbrella and a smirk to match, "May I walk you to your car?"

As much as she wanted to, Regina couldn't be angry at the girl standing proudly before her. Purely to to maintain her image, Regina sighed as though walking with Emma would be a major inconvenience, "I suppose."

The blonde's smirk transformed into a genuine smile as she opened the door and popped out her umbrella, waiting for Regina to join her. The brunette suppressed a laugh as Emma gestured wildly for Regina to join her outside.

The entire way across the parking lot, Emma held her umbrella out so it would keep Regina dry and didn't complain when her own hair quickly became soaked. Occasionally their arms would brush and once Emma even shoulder bumped the shorter girl, earning her a small smile.

When they got to Regina's car, Emma stood, still holding the umbrella to cover the brunette while she unlocked the car and slid inside. Regina shot a look around the lot, checking for any other cars; it was empty save for a few teacher's cars.

"Do you have a way to get home?"

"Yeah, my car is around back."

"Oh."

Regina hated the instant judgement that sprung to her mind. The back parking lot was where the burnouts went to cut class and smoke. Nobody parked there except for the dropouts and the underclassmen who weren't entitled to the front lot.

"Yea, it's closer to my first period class." Emma grinned, scuffing her soaking wet boots against the cement.

Emma turned to leave, and make the long walk back to her car, "I guess I'll see you in math tomorrow."

"Yeah." Regina blushed, she didn't use bad grammar like 'yeah'. She was a Mills, she said 'yes', except when talking to Emma Swan, "Do you want a ride to your car?"

The blonde's grin morphed into a wide smile, this was the first time that Regina had asked to extend the time spent with Emma, "You don't want me getting your car all wet."

 _It wouldn't be the first thing you've gotten all wet._ Regina thought, and immediately afterwards, her cheeks turned a deep red.

* * *

 **A/N- I apologize for this chapter being super short, but not to worry, I'm working on a long one that I think you're all going to enjoy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina Mills did not scrape cars. Which, as it turns out, isn't that big of an issue seeing as her family has a three car garage, and she is always able to park inside.

But Maine winters are rough, and they start early, and snow often. This particular winter begins with the sky cracking open and showering the ground with a white dusting sometime in late October.

It's a week before Halloween and just around three months into school when Regina is sitting in her Benz in the seemingly endless line of cars waiting to turn into the front lot of the school.

She absently rubbed her hands together, it's not even that cold out, especially for her seeing as her Benz had an excellent heating system, but she couldn't help and feel a small wince of sympathy for all of the underclassmen whose parents couldn't drive them, forcing the teens to brave the snow and walk to school.

When she finally does make it into the parking lot and pulls into her usual space, there's only about six minutes before the first class will start, it's a 'Blue Day' which means her first class is calculus.

As dull as the coursework itself actually is, Regina has come to quite enjoy the hour and a half of math every other day. Mainly because of a certain blonde who more often than not occupies her attention.

Regina was just heading off across the parking lot when a flash of that exact blonde hair which she's come so easily to identify, flies past her, causing Regina to do a double take.

She was positive she saw Emma's hair, though that made absolutely no sense as the girl's yellow bug pulled into a parking spot a few down from her own- if Emma was driving, surely she, and her hair, ought to be _inside_ her car.

Out of curiosity, Regina crossed the icy lot to stand beside the truck Emma had parked next to and watch with amusement as she exited her bug.

A small smile crept onto Reginas face as she saw that Emma had scraped off just enough ice from her windshield to make a small, round, clear spot through which she navigated. The blonde was furiously spinning the handle on her hand crank window when she spotted Regina (confirming the brunette suspicions that, yes, Emma's hair had been streaming _outside_ of her car).

Emma mirrored the brunettes smile before sliding out of her car and twisting her key in the lock.

"That is an incredibly dangerous and irresponsible way to drive."

"Good morning to you too."

With that, the two set off into the school, now with only three minutes to make it to class. The halls were relatively empty as most kids had gone straight to their first periods in an attempt to defrost.

"Why did you have your window open?"

"My defogger doesn't work." Emma smiled sheepishly, "It keeps the windows from collecting too much condensation."

Regina merely nodded and they walked in a comfortable silence for a while until they were just outside of the classroom, "You really should scrape off more of your windshield, you could get into an accident."

"My my, Miss Mills. Is that your way of saying you care about my safety?"

"No." Regina smirked, "I'm merely concerned about my car. With you parking in the front lot, you're likely to skid on the ice and crash right into my car."

Emma stood for a moment, holding the door open and shaking her head as she watched Regina enter their math classroom first right as the bell rang.

It continued to snow all throughout the school day, and Regina dreaded when the clock would strike three and she would be forced to go out and scrape off any accumulated ice and snow from her windshield.

However, as she made her way carefully across the black ice of the parking lot, she saw her car was already scraped off. A note was stuck under her wiper blade, and she eased it out carefully. The paper was already damp from the still falling snow and the writing was two steps short of unreadable. Though Regina easily identified the loopy handwriting: _Don't worry, I scraped the whole thing so you will be perfectly safe to drive home- E.S._

Regina merely chuckled as she shook her head and slipped into the car, starting it up and running her hands together to create a little bit of heat.

* * *

 **A/N- Drop a review, let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina Mills did not kiss girls.

Not only did she not kiss girls, but she dated boys. One boy in particular- Daniel. They had been dating for nearly two years, and ultimately, Regina blamed him for her current predicament. That predicament being that she was standing in a dark closet with Emma Swan pressing her against the closed door, their lips a hair's width apart.

Time seemed to freeze as Regina thought back to the events which lead to her being in such a position. It all started in her AP English Literature class the week prior.

"Are you going to that Halloween party that David is throwing?" Emma asked, slouched in her seat beside Regina.

"David Nolan?" The brunette laughed, "God no."

"Come on, his parties aren't that bad."

"They're one tiny step away from a frat party."

Tina, hearing the conversation immediately perked up, swiveling around in her seat, "Regina! We have to go."

"Not a chance."

The bell rang and all three girls stood, heading out of the classroom together.

"At least consider it." Emma offered once more as they all made it out into the hallway.

"Consider what?" Daniel asked, pushing off the wall beside the entryway and placing a light hand on Regina's lower back as he walked with the girls towards the main hall. He had third period off and normally came to walk Regina from Lit to her next class.

"David Nolan's Halloween party." Regina said, shaking her head.

"We should go!" Daniel smiled, "David's parties are always awesome!"

Emma watched Regina's hardly concealed grimace, "I'll consider it."

Regina 'considering it' ended up being Tina and Daniel wearing her down for a week straight until she finally agreed. Halloween night, Tina arrived at Regina's house, and the two got ready together. Daniel showed up shortly later to pick them up for the party.

Regina knew she would regret the decision the moment they got to David's house. There was loud music pouring out of the open door, and scatterings of teenagers in costumes dotting the front lawn. The street in front of the house was full of cars, and they had to drive three blocks down just to find a place to leave Daniel's car.

The walk from the corner where the eventually found parking to the party proved to be unpleasant to say the least, Regina and Tina both shivering in the cold October night, their skimpy costumes doing little to help conserve heat.

The inside of the party matched exactly what Regina expected from her brief glimpse of the outside, as well as everything that Regina expected from her previous experiences at a 'David Nolan Party'.

The inside was decorated to the minimal amount possible to allow David to call it a 'Halloween Party', there was an inflatable kid's pool blown up in the backyard, full of ice and cans of the cheapest beer available, and the music was some top twenties mix with the bass turned up way too high.

Daniel quickly spotted some of his friends from the baseball team (most of whom were wearing their baseball uniforms as their costume for the evening like Daniel had done) and he left Tina and Regina to go talk with them.

"I'm getting something to drink." Tina offered, and Regina trailed the blonde to the kitchen, preferring to not be left alone.

It was the least populated room of the house and Tina easily elbowed her way past a couple of boys that Regina recognized from the football team, and snagged the two of them a couple of wine coolers.

"How long do you think it will take for me to drag Daniel away from the team?"

"That depends." Tina smirked, running a gaze up and down her friend in her short cut dress, "Were you planning on putting out tonight?"

Regina rolled her eyes. Her reply, however, was cut off by another blonde sidling up to the pair, "Who's putting out?"

"Nobody." Regina said definitively, appraising Emma's 'costume'. The blonde was wearing her usual skinny jeans and white tank top with a red leather jacket, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a cop." Emma smiled, motioning at the gold plastic star clipped to her belt that Regina had missed on her preliminary inspection, "And you would be a dancer?"

"Flapper." Regina corrected.

Emma looked at her for a half a second before a ridiculous giggle escaped her lips. Regina smacked her on the arm, "Flappers were dancer in the nineteen twenties."

"I know!" Emma cried defensively. Regina rolled her eyes, and the three of them fell into a brief silence, during which time Emma couldn't help but keep checking Regina out from the corner of her eye. The brunette was wearing a tight black sequinned dress that fell just far enough past her ass to be decent, and her hair hung loose, gently curling under at the bottom.

The looks were not unnoticed by Regina, and she couldn't help but blush under the intense gaze. The kitchen air suddenly became stifling, "I should go find Daniel." she said, not waiting for a response before leaving the kitchen, Tina merely shrugging and trailing her out.

They spent most of the evening drinking passively, and enjoying the 'party'.

At some point, things began winding down, and people began leaving. Regina found herself sandwiched between Daniel and Tina, sitting in a circle in David's basement. Some meat head from the baseball team was chugging the contents of a wine cooler as fast as humanly possible while David smirked and explained the rules, "Not cop outs spin the bottle, if you don't want to play, feel free to leave the circle now."

Everyone shot amused glances around the about twelve teens still left sitting together, the circle was mainly filled with baseball players and their girlfriends, and a few other popular kids Regina knew well over the past four years. Nobody left, though Regina wasn't thrilled about staying. These games always ended poorly with the drunk crowd. But a certain blonde seated about six people to Regina's left kept her rooted in her spot.

Emma's eyebrow rose as if challenging Regina to leave. In response, Regina just learnt a bit further into Daniel's side and focused on where the boy who had chugged the wine cooler was setting the empty bottle in the center of the circle and spinning it. His spin landed on a redhead to Regina's right, and he leant across the circle happily to kiss her.

The first round passed with minimal pain, Regina having drunk enough to enjoy herself, but not too much as to be sloppy.

On her spin, the bottle landed on David directly across the circle. Their kiss was quick, and to be honest, not the first that the two had shared. Nobody's spin landed on her.

The second round she was not a lucky, and she ended up on the receiving end of two boy's spins. Daniel's spin landed on the baseball team's second baseman, Killian, and the whole circle erupted in cheers as the boys made a big show of standing and kissing (more like pecking) before slapping each other's backs in one of the awkward hugs that men always feel the need to give each other. They were the first two boys to kiss (most others convincing the circle that their spin landed on nearby girls whenever it was a close call) but they had been best friends for years and were equally drunk so it didn't seem to phase either of them.

Regina was equally cursed as her spin landed on Tina.

The short blonde broke out into laughter, "I always knew that you would kiss me one day, Mills." She joked.

Regina merely blushed, swiveling from her position on the carpet so she was facing Tina. A couple guys wolfwhistled and if only to entertain them, if not also to see if she could make her best friend blush further, Tina maneuvered herself to straddle Regina's lap.

Before the brunette could even try and chastise her friend for the move, Tina had a hand on the back of her head, and one on her shoulder, and was pressing her lips against Regina's. She counted to five in her head before Tina released her, and sat back in her place with a smirk.

Daniel immediately wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulders hold was heavy, and smothering, but Regina didn't pull away. They remained like that for the next few rounds of spin the bottle until a few of the guys began to get bored and somebody suggested that they all take the evening one step further. Regina internally rolled her eyes, knowing that suggesting to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' was the most action that any of the guys would get for the evening.

It's at this point that Regina really recognized as her justification for blaming Daniel, because as the group comes around to the suggested change of game, the brunette leans in to whisper in her boyfriend's ear, "It's getting late. We should head out."

And he pouted and convinced her that just another hour wouldn't hurt anything.

How wrong he was.

* * *

 **A/N- To be continued... What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina Mills did not fidget.

Or so she liked to think. But sitting next to Daniel in David's basement as the group all agreed to begin a game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' Regina couldn't help but twist her hands in her lap.

Tina went first, scoring seven (unfortunate) minutes in the basement closet with Killian. They emerged after David, the official time keeper, banged on the door, with Tina looking just as put together as when she entered, though Killian had the clear start of a red mark blooming across his cheek.

Then it was Regina's spin. The bottle slowed, and finally stopped centered on Emma Swan, and the brunette cursed her luck.

She knew she could pretend as though the empty wine cooler was pointing at August, sitting next to Emma, and nobody would question her. But she also knew that a small (large) part of her wanted to spend seven minutes alone with Emma.

Before she could lose her nerve, Regina stood, extending her hand to Emma, and leading the blonde along behind her to the closet. They were followed by inevitable cat calls and Tina's concerned stare, but Regina ignored all of that, shutting the door behind them.

The closet was nearly pitch black, and smaller than she had expected, with shelves along the back wall. The moment the closet door clicked shut, Regina's breathing hitched as she realized her situation, she knew Emma had to have heard it.

She could vaguely see Emma's outline in the dim light, but it was a shock anyway when Emma reached out to grasp the brunette's hand.

"We don't have to do anything." Emma offered with a surprising softness.

"No." Regina quickly dismissed, knowing she wouldn't have a chance like this again, "I want this."

"Yeah?" Regina could practically hear the smirk in Emma's voice as she advanced, laying her free hand carefully on Regina's hip, "What exactly is it that you want?"

"You."

That one word was like the damn broke, Emma took another step in, forcing Regina back against the door and the hand that had been holding the brunette's went to cupping her cheek. Regina leant into the touch and lifted her own hands to around Emma's neck.

Emma leant in close enough for Regina to smell her light perfume, it drove her crazy just as it had when she smelled it for the first time months ago in the math hallway.

The blonde froze with her lips just a fraction of an inch from Regina's, "Are you sure?"

"Completely." Regina lied. Before she could change her mind, she leaned in and eliminated the remaining distance between the two of them. That first press, Regina's timid lips trying to prove something (to Emma, to herself) did not result in sparks.

Rather it was like a warmth was spreading through Regina's whole being. She wanted nothing but to feel that forever as Emma finally gave in and moved her lips in compliment to the brunette's.

They kissed like that, slow and achingly gentle, until Emma could stand it no more. She moved her hand on Regina's cheek back into her hair, threading her fingers through the dark tresses, she carefully tugged, eliciting a slight gasp from Regina's parted lips, and forcing her head to tilt back.

Emma took advantage of both of these things as she went in to resume their kiss, her tongue immediately finding entrance to Regina's mouth. The brunette had to admit it, Emma was an amazing kisser- far better than Daniel, and better even than Regina had imagined (which she had been doing quite a bit lately).

She was drawn from these thoughts as she felt the blonde's sneaky hands trace a path back and then down, settling happily on Regina's butt. She should have pulled away, should have set a boundary, but Regina couldn't bring herself to care as she merely tightened her hold on Emma, melding their fronts together.

David rapped on the door then, yelling "Two minutes!"

Regina jumped, her heart going from racing to sprinting out of her chest as the full reality of what was happening finally slammed into Regina full force. She moved her head away, and Emma didn't hesitate in trailing her lips down the brunette's neck.

Regina felt her smirk into her skin before Emma sucked hard enough that Regina was sure she would have a hickey. At that, Regina pressed her palms flat against Emma's shoulders, forcing her to back up for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked with a frown.

"This." Regina said, mirroring the blonde's frown, "I have Daniel."

"Seriously?"

"He's literally eight feet away on the other side of this door."

"And?"

"And I don't cheat."

Emma sighed in annoyance, "Then break up with Daniel."

Regina laughed shortly, "And do what? Date you?"

The blonde merely shrugged, "Maybe."

"This is ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because you're, well _you_."

Sudden realization dawned on Emma's face, "Is this some sort of a 'you can't be gay because this is a small town and your parents are strict and you're confused' thing?"

"That's ridiculous." Regina dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Then date me." Emma tried again.

"Is that a formal offer?"

"Do you want it in writing?" Emma sassed going in for another kiss.

Regina easily dodged it, "With your reputation, yes."

"That's rich, Mills."

Their argument was ended by David's pounding on the door, "Time's up, ladies."

Regina was out of the closet in seconds, not even bothering to stop and rejoin the party. Rather, she stormed up the stairs, and out of the house altogether.

She heard footsteps behind her, and assumed they would be Tina or Daniel. She was wrong.

"Regina."

The blonde's voice was unmistakable, and Regina just kept walking. Only stopping when Emma grasped her elbow and turned her around.

"Just talk to me for a second."

"What is there to talk about? I have a boyfriend, and I'm not dating you." Regina shot Emma a glare.

"I like you."

Regina shook her head, "I wish that was enough."

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry to leave you hanging yesterday, hopefully this was worth the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- After that slight angst, we return to our normally scheduled programming of some entirely adorable Swan Queen fluff.**

* * *

Regina Mills did not have nervous habits. Or so she told herself. Emma knew better, she knew that whenever the brunette would get frazzled she would draw her bottom lip between her teeth and carefully worry it there. She also knew that on some occasions, Regina would twist her ring around her finger repeatedly until it wore a pink line in her skin.

That's what Emma was watching the brunette do from across the classroom of their math class. Regina had her lip drawn between her teeth, and she was twisting the metal around and around with quick harsh movements. Her deep brown eyes were pointed unfocused at a spot halfway between Emma's seat, and the white board at the front of the room.

Emma scrawled a note quickly on a piece of graph paper, ripping it quietly from her notebook and throwing it across the classroom when their teacher has his back turned. It lands squarely on Regina's desk and she opens it with an absent expression.

 _'If you're not careful, you might twist your finger right off.'_

The brunette glared at a smiling Emma across the room, and gave her 'the finger'.

Emma gave up for the moment, trying to formulate a plan. By the time the bell rang and the teacher let them go with their homework for the evening, Emma had a genius plot.

She was out of her desk in a second, out the door, and down the hall. She knew that Regina had her science class next, and she waited strategically at the side of the main hallway until she saw the familiar perfect brunette coiff.

Knowing that it was probably the stupidest move that she would make that day, Emma threw caution to the winds. She grabbed Regina's upper arm, and using the momentum of the determined brunette's stride, swung Regina around and into the open door of the janitor's closet beside her.

"What the hell, Swan?"

Regina asked, angrily trying to make a move for the door. Emma shifted, blocking her exit.

"Let me out, right now."

"No, just talk to me for a minute."

"What is your thing with locking women in closets with you?"

"Please?"

Regina galred at the blonde before relenting and checking her watch, "I have class in three minutes."

"That's all I need."

Emma took a deep breath, "I know that maybe my reputation isn't the best, but I like you, and I know that you like me too. I know that you have a boyfriend, and I know that you don't cheat but I think that you don't really like Daniel, and I think that you know that too. So why don't you just give me a chance?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"What?"

"I broke up with Daniel last night."

"Oh."

Regina checked her watch again, "Time's up. I'm going to class."

This time, Emma didn't stop her when she tried to exit the closet.

.

Emma laid low for most of November. It went alright, her and Regina just sort of dancing around what had happened on Halloween. The worst part of all was English class, having to spend a full ninety minutes next to the brunette.

She made it a full week into the month before she broke down. It was halfway though their english teacher's lecture on 'Crime and Punishment' when Emma leant over into the brunette's space.

"Date me."

She whispered directly into Regina's ear.

The warm breath on her face sent a shiver down the brunette's spine, though she tried to remain stoic.

"No."

"Alright." Emma sighed, resigned. She waited about ten seconds before her next comment, "Is the second dream the one with the old horse?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "No, the second dream is the one with the landlord. Honestly, did you even read the chapters he assigned last night?"

"No." Emma smiled, leaning in just the smallest bit closer to Regina so their shoulders brushed, "I was too busy thinking about how awesome it would be if we dated. So, what do you say?"

Regina couldn't help but smile a bit at Emma's lame attempt, "No."

The blonde sat back in her seat, thinking for a second, "Did it hurt?"

"When I backhanded you for your ridiculous pick up lines?" Regina smirked, "No, it didn't hurt too bad."

Emma chuckled, "You're funny, you should date me."

"No."

And so it went, every day in Lit class, Emma would come prepared with a handful of crappy lines and try and get Regina to say yes. It was a ridiculous act that they were both taking part of, Emma only did it because flirting outlandishly with the brunette was a million times better than being ignored by her. Regina didn't quite know why she was entertaining the blonde.

Everything sort of came to a boil at the end of the month. Emma was sitting in Lit, doodling in the margins of her large 'Crime and Punishment' novel before she leant over, purposefully going further than needed so she bumped Regina's shoulder with her own.

"Hey, Regina."

"Yes, Emma?" The brunette asked with a smile. She didn't move away from where Emma was leaning heavily against her.

"Is your father a baker?"

"Do you really want to finish that line of thought?" Regina questioned.

Emma shrunk back to her own seat for a moment. She doodled a couple more petals on the flower she had drawn before she couldn't contain herself, "Because you've got a great set of buns."

Regina grit her teeth against the laughter threatening to spill out of her, and she wound up to punch the blonde in the arm, "Idiot." She admonished.

"Make me your idiot?"

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

 **A/N- What did you think? Also, share your favorite cheesy pick up lines, because those make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Regina Mills was in charge of everything.

Maybe not everything in the most literal sense of the word, but Regina was the student body president and as such, she had a hand in just about every event that went on at the school.

She coordinated the dances, she organized the pep rallies, she acted as a go between for the students and the staff, and most importantly, she put together the Miner's Day Festival.

It was a yearly celebration in late December which was the main source of fundraising for the high school. The entire town turned out for the festivities.

Miner' Day was where Emma saw her next opportunity. She began her newest ploy to win over Regina the week before the festival. That Monday, she parked in her usual spot in the front lot, a few cars down from where Regina's Benz was already parked. She exited her car, and shrugged out of her jacket. Though it was still snowing in the early morning, Emma would only be wearing her long sleeved t-shirt today.

She walked into the school with her binder held in one hand- no backpack today- and she strode with confidence through the halls.

Emma smiled in response to the sideways questioning looks she got, and tried to ignore the amused snickers thrown her way by more than one of her past _acquaintances_.

In no time at all, she was sitting in her first period calculus class, waiting for the bell to ring. There were only a few students there already, one of them, Brian, a lanky boy Emma had been friends with for the past four years, gave her a high five an an approving nod, "Sweet shirt."

"Thanks."

Regina seemed not to share his sentiment as she came storming into the classroom. Tina trailed her closely with a wicked smirk.

"Stand up." She commanded Emma, giving little care to the spectators engrossed in their interaction.

"Alright, but if you're going to hit me, please not the face. I bruise easily." Emma sassed, doing as she was told.

Regina simply rolled her eyes and scanned over the front of the blonde's shirt, "You're an idiot."

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'genius' but I'll take what I can get." Emma smirked.

Printed on the front of Emma's white shirt in thick block letters was 'I LIKE REGINA MILLS...'

"Spin around then." The brunette said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emma did, putting her hands on her desk and sticking her butt out slightly, knowing exactly how good it looked in her tight jeans.

On the back of her shirt in the same lettering was 'FOR MINER'S DAY QUEEN'.

"I'm just helping with your campaign, your majesty." Emma teased, turning back around.

"I'm not even running!"

"You are now." Tina laughed.

"Don't you have class?" Regina growled.

"It's just down the hall."

.

Everyday of the week, Emma wore a different color of the same shirt, and much to Regina's horror, they seemed to be catching on.

Each day more and more people would be wearing the ridiculous shirts until by Friday, it seemed that the entire senior class had one.

The entire senior class, except Mary Margaret who (to Regina's knowledge) was the only person who actually wanted to be crowned Miner's Day queen.

The festival itself was held on a Saturday, with the student government arriving before the sun even went up to begin their preparations. There were carnival games, food stalls, various clubs selling treats and crafts, and they even managed to get a Ferris wheel.

Music was provided by different student bands on a rotation.

Regina was quite pleased both by the turnout, and by how smoothly the entire event was running. She had no complaints, right up until everyone gathered around the outdoor stage for the principal to announce the Miner's Day royalty.

Most schools had homecoming and prom royalty, and while Storybrooke High did honor those traditions, they also did the same each December for Miner's Day.

Mr. Gold began announcing the freshmen and building up until he got to the seniors. Daniel won Miner's Day king (which was no surprise given he had been the prince the year before, and half the school didn't know that he and Regina were no longer dating).

A slight hush fell over the crowd as Principal Gold opened the envelope and announced 'Regina Mills' as queen.

A loud cheer went up from the seniors and many of them patted Regina on the back or pulled her in for a quick hug as she made her way up to the stage. It was a small town and most of these kids were the same ones that Regina had played with in the sandbox during elementary school.

She bent her head slightly so that Mr. Gold could bestow the crown upon her head, there were a few quick pictures and then she was off to the real reason she didn't want to run for Miner's Day Royalty. She and Daniel were whisked away to an outlandish booth decorated with velvet and glitter. A large sign over the booth was split in half, one part reading 'Kiss the king!' And the other boasted 'Kiss the queen!'

Regina despised the booth, even more as Ruby Lucas came up with a bullhorn and a devilish smirk, "Don't worry." She said with a wink, "I'll help you drum up some business."

Across the festival grounds, Emma also sported a wide smile. One which didn't go unnoticed by Tina.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing." Emma replied evasively, pulling a five dollar bill out of her pocket, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go support our school."

Moments later, Emma joined the growing line of people waiting to 'Kiss the Queen'. Ruby was proving to be quite the hype woman with her bullhorn.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Though the weather outside may be frightful, a kiss from Miner's Day royalty is guaranteed to be delightful!"

Though her skills weren't entirely necessary as the line stretched across the grass. Everyone from students and community members, and even most of the faculty was lined up. Emma was behind Mr. Tillman, their math teacher, who stepped up with his dollar. Emma watched him lean across the booth to peck Regina respectfully on the cheek before it was her turn.

Emma had a smirk when she laid her five down on the counter. Regina appraised the blonde for a moment, she was wearing her typical jacket and jeans, her only concession to the cold appeared to be an adorable knit cap with fuzzy bobules on the top. Her nose was just a touch pink from the ever falling snow. When Regina noticed the money Emma put down on the counter, she merely rolled her eyes and counted out four singles in change.

"Actually, I would like five kisses." Emma clarified.

"Then I guess you'll have to get back in line." Regina replied, leaning across her booth to press a quick kiss to Emma's lips before handing the blonde her change.

Emma did as Regina said, getting back in line and waiting until she made it all the way to the front again, lying down her remaining four dollars.

"Are you seriously going to do this three more times?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow at the smiling blonde.

"Will you date me?"

"No."

"Then yes, I've got to kiss you while I still can." Emma smirked, leaning across the booth with her lips puckered. Regina met her halfway, taking the blonde by surprise by tangling her hands in her hair, and tugging Emma closer. Emma's pink nose was cold against her own, and it only made her smile into their kiss. She slipped her tongue easily into Emma's mouth as the taller girl's hip hit the edge of the booth.

After a second, Regina pulled away with a glint in her eye as she dropped the rest of Emma's money into the collection jar in the middle of the booth.

"Hey, I still have three dollars left!"

"Trust me, dear." Regina laughed, "That kiss was worth at least four dollars."

Emma echoed her laugh, shaking her head as she walked away, "You owe me Mills."

Regina tried to suppress the blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized that most of the student body not to mention the faculty had just seen her french Emma Swan. Daniel beside her was the worst, sporting an expression akin to a kicked puppy.

She was drawn from her embarrassment, as Killian stepped up to the booth, "So how much does a kiss like that cost?" He smirked.

Regina shot him a hard glare, "You couldn't afford it."

* * *

 **A/N- So friends, I apologize for this update taking so long. Last night I cut off the tip of my finger with an X-acto knife so typing has been rough. Don't worry, everything should be fine!**

 **Thank you to the awesome guest who commented some hilarious pickup lines to the last chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Regina Mills was a bit of an insomniac.

Not that she didn't try her damndest to hide it. She put concealer on the growing bags beneath her eyes, she drank more water, she tried to sleep more, but it was always a problem.

That's why in the middle of January, Regina was awake when Emma texted her at around eleven thirty- _Hey, I think I left my notebook at your house._

Regina smiled at her phone screen, she had hosted the weekly study session for their Calculus class. There were only about fifteen people in the class, and they were a relatively close group so they met once a week to study.

Emma 'accidentally' left her notebook behind in Regina's living room. She had found the blonde's notebook earlier and had planned on bringing it to her the next day- _Yeah, I can bring it to class tomorrow._

 _Or I can come get it._

 _Regina rolled her eyes- Emma, it's nearly midnight._

 _Are you at home?_

 _Yes._

Regina was only marginally concerned as she waited for the next message from the blonde- Come outside.

Regina got out of bed in a flash, peeking outside her window. Parked right on the street outside her window was the yellow bug she had come to recognize so easily. She could see that snow was still falling as it swirled under the streetlamp down the block.

Without giving herself a chance to think her way out of it, Regina pulled on a pair of black leggings, and a thick burgundy sweater. She searched for a pair of combat boots, though she waited on putting them on until she had snuck down the stairs and made it out the front door.

On the porch, she slid the boots on and quickly jogged down the driveway to Emma's car.

"You didn't bring my notebook." Emma said, once Regina had opened the door and slid in.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I'll bring it to you tomorrow, what do you want?"

"Well it doesn't matter now that you've forgotten the notebook." Emma said, crossing her arms and looking out her window with a smirk.

Regina smacked her lightly on the arm, "It's snowing, I snuck out of my house to meet you in the middle of the night. I can just go back in." The brunette went to open her door.

"Alright." Emma said, calling her bluff. She watched as Regina stepped out of the car, and waited a second until Emma followed her, "I thought we could go for a walk anyway." She smiled, walking around the car.

Regina simply shook her head but took off down the block, expecting the blonde to follow.

They walked in silence for a little bit, Emma occasionally brushing shoulders with Regina, and smiling when she didn't move away.

They walked all the way down the block and Emma followed when Regina took a right, heading towards a deserted park. Regina trudged across the snow covered ground until she made it to a swing where she brushed off the seat and sat down.

Emma leaned against the pole of the swing set, watching Regina kick off from the ground and oscillate back and forth a couple of times.

"I used to come here when I was a kid." Regina said, not really looking at Emma, and just swinging slightly, "My mother never really noticed that I was gone."

Emma felt like she should say something in response, but she couldn't come up with anything so she just watched the brunette for another beat.

"Daniel and I kissed here for the first time when we were sophomores." Regina said with a little smile.

"That uh, that sounds great."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh no, do try and sound more sincere."

Emma shrugged and watched the snow swirl down past a street lamp.

"Why did you come by tonight?" Regina asked.

"I wanted to see you." Emma replied honestly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Emma pushed off of the pole and stepped in front of Regina, grasping the chains of the swing, forcing it to stop.

Regina's breath hitched as Emma stepped between her legs, pushing the swing back so that she was eye level with Emma. From this position, Regina's hips were flush against Emma's, her legs wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Date me?" Emma asked. It was the same two words that she had been saying for the past two months, but tonight it felt different.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

The blonde sighed in resignation, but didn't move away from where she had trapped Regina. The girl had a sneaky smile on her face, Emma regarded her for a second watching the way the snowflakes clung to her long dark lashes. Regina cocked her eyebrow at Emma, daring her.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Alright." Regina smiled.

Emma didn't hesitate in crashing their lips together. She kept their kiss short and light, nothing like it had been in the closet at David's party, and nothing like at the kissing booth. It was special, in a way that Regina floundered to identify, she ddin't know it if was because of the gently falling snow, the way Emma's hair shone gold being back lit by a street light, or because now, she knew how much she truly did want it. When she pulled back, both of them had wide, matching smiles.

Neither of the said anything for a moment, until Emma's smile turned into a smirk, "Date me?"

"Fine."

Emma went for a victorious kiss before smirking once more, "So better or worse than Daniel?"

"Shut up." Regina hit the blonde lightly on the shoulder.

"Why don't you shut me up?" The blonde asked with a cocky smile.

"Don't make me change my mind."

"You wouldn't!" Emma's eyes went wide in jest, "Take it back!" She said, tickling Regina's sides.

"Stop it!" The brunette said, trying to squirm away, but getting no relief as she was trapped by Emma. With a sneaky smile, Regina hooked her legs lower, knocking Emma in the backs of her kneecaps so she lost her balance and tumbled down to land in a snowy heap.

* * *

 **A/N- I figured Emma deserved it by now.**

 **Also, thank you for all your well wishes, my finger's bleeding has certainly lessened and it doesn't seem like it will leave too big of an issue in the long run!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So I realized that I already used David and Mary Margaret in this story and thus couldn't use them as Emma's parents so for the purpose of this chapter, imagine Adam and Anne as having the disposition of David and MM, but they're different people... This may be explored more later**

* * *

The rest of January passed in a daze of midterms, hot chocolate, snuggling, and the happy honeymoon stage of their new relationship. February rolled around just as cold as the snow finally stopped falling, leaving Maine blanketed in the slushy remnants of a long hard winter.

One day, the two were spending the afternoon at Emma's house, the brunette sitting cross legged on the couch, working her way through their math homework while Emma was lying the opposite direction, her legs sprawled over Regina's own.

"Are you done yet?" Emma asked with a slight whine in her voice.

"Nearly." The blonde smiled at the prospect, but it disappeared soon after at Regina's next comment, "But then we've got to do that reading for Lit."

Emma frowned, she would have to get creative to get Regina to forget about their homework.

She sat up a bit straighter, scooting closer so that she could peek over Regina's shoulder, "How did you get the answer for number 37?" Emma asked, selecting the problem that it seemed like Regina had the most writing next to.

As the brunette began explaining, Emma edged her way closer. She started off just nuzzling her nose into Regina's neck as she was explaining. Then, when Regina didn't push her away, Emma stepped up her game. She turned her head to press light kisses along the brunette's jaw.

She pushed Regina's hair back to reveal her neck, which was quickly becoming Emma's favorite thing.

"Emma." The shorter girl warned as Emma began trailing kisses down the column of her throat.

"Hmm?" Emma hummed against her throat.

"We have a lot to get done."

"Yeah." The blonde agreed, going from kissing to gently sucking and nipping, intent on leaving a mark.

"We really should work." Regina's voice had far less fight left in it than it did before.

"Later." Emma suggested, easily pulling her girlfriend's notebook from her hands and dropping it carefully on the floor beside them.

Regina didn't even bother to protest as Emma pressed her down into the sofa and easily climbed atop her. Regina leant up to connect their lips in a solid kiss, weaving her fingers through the blonde's hair.

They continued on like this for a while, until Regina flipped them over, hardly managing to keep them from falling off the couch. From her vantage point over her girlfriend, Regina mapped her way down Emma's neck, planning to return Emma's earlier favor of making a bright hickey.

The blonde had no protests as she simply snuck her hands up the front of Regina's shirt.

Regina didn't stop her, they had made it to second base multiple times already, so the blonde's exploration was nothing new, though they had yet to really move past there.

Just as Emma was sneaking a hand around to try and unhook Regina's bra, her parents came home.

Her father was the first through the front door, opening his mouth to call out a greeting, then snapping it shut seconds later. His wife walked directly into his back. Before she could get the words out to question his sudden stop, she saw it too.

They knew that Emma was dating someone new, and by virtue of living in a small town, they of course knew _who_ Regina Mills was. But they had yet to be formally introduced, now seeing Regina straddling their daughter on the couch with Emma's hands groping the brunette from beneath was something else entirely.

Finally, Adam came to his senses first, ushering his wife back outside, their younger kid, Neil was just lubering out of the back of the car and didn't notice what had just happened. Adam pulled the door shut as quietly as possible. Waited a moment, then reinserted his key in the lock as loudly as possible, making sure to jiggle the handle, bang his elbow on the door, and then still count to ten before he entered the house again.

This time when Adam came in, he called out before even looking over towards the front room, "Emma! We're home!"

"Hey, Dad." Emma called back.

"Hey Ems." Neil yelled, rushing right into the house and thundering up the stairs to his room. Seeing as the boy didn't do anything out of the ordinary, Adam took that as his sign that the coast was clear.

Finally, Adam looked over, smiling to see that his daughter had righted herself. She and Regina were seated next to each other on the couch, each of them had a notebook open in their laps.

The only indication that something had been happening earlier was Regina's slightly crooked sweater, and Emma's riled hair. Not to mention the forming matching bruises on both girl's necks.

"How are you girls doing?"

"Great, Mr. Swan." Regina smiled respectfully.

Of course, three seconds fresh off of making out with his daughter, Regina Mills was prim and proper.

"Please, call me Adam." He repled, shrugging out of his jacket. He saw his wife still standing shell shocked just outside of the house. He raised his eyebrows imploringly, tilting his head to get her to get in.

She sighed, but relented, joining him in the entryway before peeking around the corner the tiniest amount to make sure the girls were indeed decent.

"Good afternoon, girls." Anne said, nodding at them.

The two headed into the kitchen, leaving Emma and Regina to their 'studying'. They stood for a moment in the kitchen before Adam broke down, dissolving into a fit of giggles. Anne smacked him on the arm.

"It's not funny!" She hissed.

"You're right, it's hilarious."

Anne shot him a look before moving to the freezer to pull out some chicken to defrost for dinner.

"Did you see the size of the hickey on Emma's neck?" Adam laughed quietly, "It's even bigger than the ones you used to leave."

Anne rolled her eyes, "I was never like that!"

"Sure you weren't."

"Do you think Regina is going to stay for dinner?" Anne asked, not really waiting for his answer before moving to begin pulling out vegetables, "I don't think I like the influence that she's having on Emma."

Adam laughed, before noticing the glare his wife was shooting him, "Oh, you're serious."

"She's corrupting our girl."

He smiled gently, putting his hands over Anne's hands where she was chopping onions, "Emma's a teenager now, you know she couldn't be our little girl forever, this is just what they do. You do realize that when we walked in, it was Emma's hands up Regina's shirt."

"I don't even want to think of that." Anne cut him off.

Adam shook his head, and as if to prove his point, they heard the voices of the girls float back from the front room.

"Come on, please Gina?"

"No, I've got to finish this reading. Besides your parents are literally in the other room."

"Just one more kiss?"

"Kiss monger." Regina admonished, then, "Fine. Just one, then you need to keep your hands to yourself and finish your math."

"Deal."

Adam and Anne could hear a shifting on the couch followed by a slight whimper. Anne went red in the face, and Adam couldn't move fast enough to prevent her from calling through the house, "Regina! Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The adults heard scrambling followed by a low thump and Emma's pained 'ouch', before Regina replied, "Thank you for offering, but I can't tonight. My mother is hosting a City Council social and my presence is required."

Adam stuck his head in the hall to peek down to the front room where he saw his daughter sprawled on the floor in front of the couch, holding her head from where he could only imagine she had hit it on the coffee table on her tumble down.

He chuckled lowly to himself, "Don't worry Regina, we'll take a raincheck."

"Sounds perfect." She called back.

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you for all your reviews, I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am! Let me know what you thought!**

 **Finger update- all bleeding has ceased, now it's just a super ugly scab that hurts like a bitch.**


	11. Chapter 11

That rain check was cashed in sometime in early March. The girls had been dating for two months, and though they spent just about all of their free time together, there was still no formal 'meet the parents' from either girl. Anne was the first to insist.

Regina and Emma were passing the afternoon in Emma's room. The brunette lying down on the bed, skimming over the assigned reading for their lit class while Emma was playing trash can basketball.

One wild shot landed right in Regina's book and she sighed in mild annoyance, "Honestly Emma, don't you have anything else to do?"

"I can think of a few things." The blonde winked before crumpling another paper to shoot.

"You're incorrigible." Regina said, dropping the paper out of her way and continuing her reading.

Before she could get very far though, her book was stolen and she was trapped by Emma sitting across her hips.

"Take it back!" The blonde demanded with a smile.

"I'm not taking it back, you know it's true." Regina insisted, "Get off me!"

"Not until you take it back!" Emma sing songed. She began running her fingers up Regina's sides in a move she knew would get the brunette squirming in seconds.

She was right and Regina managed to roll herself over so she could glare properly at the blonde straddling her, "Emma!"

"Just say I'm not incorrigible!"

"But you are!"

"Then I guess I can't move!" Emma smiled, tickling her girlfriend some more.

Regina tried to fight back, but Emma easily captured her hands, holding bother her wrists over her head, the taller girl still had one free hand to torment Regina.

"Baby! Stop it!" Regina practically begged through gasps of air because of the intense tickling.

Once the words tumbled past her lips though, Emma froze, "What was that?"

"I told you to knock it off." Regina replied with her brows knitting together.

"No, you called me 'baby'." Emma said with a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"It just slipped out, is that alright?" Regina worried.

"Yeah, it's perfect."

The blonde's face cracked into a full fledged grin as she finally gave up her tickling for good.

"You're perfect." Emma continued, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

That was when Anne walked in, having heard the two girls horsing around from the kitchen, she had planned on going upstairs to do some (completely innocent) investigating when she found them in their current position. Emma straddling Regina on her bed, kissing her while holding her hands up above her head.

She interrupted in the way that only parents truly can, knocking lightly on the frame of Emma's barely cracked open door. The blonde jumped up as though she had been burned, rolling off of Regina and attempting to sit nonchalantly on the edge of the bed. Regina did the same, winding up in an awkward crisscross.

Anne shook her head internally, at least Emma had kept the door open (slightly).

"I'm just starting on dinner. Regina, you'll be staying, right?"

Phrased like that, the brunette had no choice but to accept, "If it's not an inconvenience to you."

"Nonsense. We'd love to have you." Anne smiled, opening Emma's door as wide as it would go before she turned and retreated down the stairs again.

Shortly after, the five of them settled in around the Swan's table. Emma and Regina next to each other, Neil across from them, Adam and Anne at each end.

Neil had a vague smirk on his face. The teen had walked in on his older sister and Regina a number of times by this point and he had practically made a sport out of sneaking upstairs and catching the girls with the door closed. Anne had instituted a strict open door policy which Emma had occasional (constant) trouble following.

"So, Regina, how is your senior year going?" Anne asked, breaking the ice.

"Quite well. The courses I'm taking are all quite engaging." Regina smiled, ever the politician's daughter. She wasn't truly nervous about the dinner especially since Emma's parents were so kind and open.

"How about your college applications?" Adam asked, knowing what a struggle it had been to get Emma to take the process seriously.

"I've been accepted to a few places, now I've just got to narrow it down." Regina shrugged casually. There was a rumor that the brunette had been accepted to three Ivy leagues, but everyone knew that it was mainly just the small town rumor mill running full force, "How are things at the hospital?"

Both Adam and Anne worked at Storybrooke General Hospital, they were literally the only doctors for miles around.

"Great, we finally got some new MRI equipment that we've been needing." Adam said, enthusiastically launching into a discussion of all of the features of the new machine.

Emma dropped her left hand from the table, resting it lightly on Regina's thigh. It was an innocent enough touch, and one that Emma frequently did during long, boring lectures in their Lit class, but it was not unnoticed by Neil.

He smirked at his sister, "Did you drop something, Ems?"

"No, Neil. How was that Chem test you took yesterday?" She shot back, knowing for a fact that he barely eked out a C.

He scowled at her and dropped his gaze to his plate. Adam shook his head at his children's antics, Anne was not so entertained.

"You really ought to study more." She lectured, "I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Ma-"

"I don't need it-"

Both kids quickly interjected, overlapping each other. They shared a look before Emma tried again, "I haven't taken a chemistry class in four years. I doubt I would be much help."

Regina, for her part, just smiled at the first time she saw Emma and Neil get along, "I'm in AP Chemistry right now, if you need help Neil, I can tutor you."

The boy blushed slightly and suddenly became quite interested in his brussel sprouts. Even though she was dating his sister, and even though she was four years older than him, Neil had the most adorable crush on Regina. And it was abundantly clear to everyone.

"There we go, problem solved!" Adam smiled.

Indeed, the problem was solved, for about five seconds the next day. Neil came home with his Chemistry problems, saw Regina and Emma settled on the couch doing homework. Regina saw him pause in the entryway.

"Neil, do you need some tutoring today?"

Emma shot him a death glare, but their parents had just arrived home as well so there was nothing she could do as he dropped onto the couch on Regina's other side, much too close for Emma's comfort.

"Yeah, I just don't understand any of this." He said, pulling out his notebook.

In an attempt to deter her brother, Emma dropped her hand onto her girlfriend's thigh possessively. Adam watched the interaction from the entryway with a smile, poor Neil was way out of his depth. Anne was less amused as Emma kept glaring her brother down.

"Emma, stop bothering them and come help me in the kitchen." She called.

"I'm not bothering them!"

"Emma."

"Fine." The blonde relented, lightly grasping Regina's chin to turn her head before pressing a deep kiss to her lips. Regina was clearly caught off guard, and when Emma pulled back, she was still dazed.

"I'll be right back, baby."

Emma shot her brother one final smug smile before practically skipping down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N- Alright, so there will be the tiniest bit of angst coming up, but just the TINIEST.**

 **Also, I'm proud to say that my skin has finally regrown enough to cover the part that was sliced! #achievement of the week**


	12. Chapter 12

April rolled around before anyone was truly ready. It was a month hallmarked by pep assemblies, college acceptances, and graduation planning.

Emma was sitting at lunch one day, talking with David and Mary Margaret when Regina came in like a storm. She had a stack of fliers clenched in her hands as she dropped ungracefully into the empty seat between Emma and Tina.

"If I have to sit through one more graduation meeting with Mr. Hopper, I swear I'm going to go postal." She huffed, tossing the fliers unceremoniously onto the table.

"I like Mr. Hopper." Mary Margaret said, pulling an apple out of her lunch sack.

"You would." Regina shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Emma interjected, sending her girlfriend a meaningful look.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Regina smirked, reaching across the table to steal the other girl's apple. She polished it absently on her sleeve for a second before taking a satisfying bite.

"What fliers have you got there?" David asked, wrapping an arm around Mary Margaret to try and distract her from her stolen fruit.

"They're to announce the signing ceremony for the recruited athletes when they sign to whatever schools they committed to." Regina said, "It's Thursday morning."

"Does anyone actually go to that?" Emma asked incredulous.

"No." Regina scoffed, "I've got to get rid of all the fliers though."

She continued eating the stolen apple as Emma laid an arm across the back of her chair.

"Have you settled on a college yet, Regina?" David asked, "I heard some freshmen saying that you got accepted to Stanford, Yale, and Harvard."  
The brunette merely laughed, "Since when do you listen to freshmen, David?" The boy blushed slightly, "No, I'm leaning towards Columbia, they have an excellent pre-law program."  
The occupants of the table nodded, while Emma stiffened slightly, "I thought you liked Stanford."

"So you did get in!" Tina smirked, "Knew it."

"I did, but I've been doing some research and Columbia has better law school placement for the schools I'm interested in. Besides, The opportunities for internships in the New York area are excellent."

Emma fell quiet as their table continued on in conversation. She herself had been accepted to plenty of schools, but her top choice was CalTech. She wanted to go into engineering and it was the best school for her.

California and New York were literally across the country from each other.

Regina's hand on her knee brought her out of her distracted trance, "Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

.

The next day, the entire senior class was pulled out of their final class of the day for graduation rehearsal. It was a simple ceremony really.

But the administration of the school was deadly serious that it go off perfectly. They assembled the seniors in the gym, lining everyone up in alphabetical order, and then marching them through the hall down to the front lawn where they had set up chairs to practice the processional they would do on the actual graduation day a month away.

Emma stood in her line patiently, David was in the line next to hers.

"Can you believe that we've got to practice walking?" He shook his head, "How incompetent do they really think we are?"

"I'm guessing extremely."

David laughed in agreement, "Have you committed yet? Mary Margaret and I just sent out acceptance papers off to the University of Maine."

Emma shook her head, "You two are going together?"

"Yeah." The lines began moving slightly, but they were still able to talk, "My older brother went to a different university from his girlfriend, they didn't last one semester. Everyone thinks they can do long distance in college, but it's unreasonable."

Emma drew her bottom lip between her teeth and absently chewed it lightly.

"Have you and Regina talked about what you'll do?"

"No."

.

"If I get bitten by something, I'm blaming you." Regina said. She leant back against the large oak tree, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"You're not going to get bitten." Emma dismissed, settling in. She laid down, dropping her head into Regina's lap. The brunette automatically ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"Can you believe there's one month left until graduation?"

"No. It feels like yesterday we were freshmen."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a little, Regina absently watching a game of frisbee some kids were playing further down in the park.

"Did you see David and Mary Margaret in the hallway this morning?" Regina asked, "They're sickening, I hope that we don't look like that."

Emma chuckled a bit, "They're in love, they're supposed to be disgustingly adorable like that."

"But those nicknames?" Regina made her voice high and squeaky in an impression of Mary Margaret, "Goodbye snookums, I'll miss you!"

The blonde shook her head, "They're high school sweethearts."

Regina continued her absent combing of the blonde's hair.

"So are we." Emma said quietly.

"What?"

"We're high school sweethearts."

Regina's fingers stopped in her hair.

"I suppose we are."

* * *

 **A/N- Ok friends, just about one chapter left, and possibly an epilogue.**


	13. Chapter 13

Regina Mills was a great speaker.

She led countless meetings, acted as a student representative at conferences for administration, nothing could shake her.

Nothing except Mr. Hopper as he interrupted her for the third time in a row, "Maybe if you just slow down on that phrase. Try it again."

Regina smiled and did her best not to roll her eyes at the annoying man, "Alright." She took a deep breath, "Good morning and welcome-"

"Go back to set one." Hopper interrupted, nodding at a piece of masking tape stuck to the ground of the school gym.

Regina stood where he indicated before beginning again. As the student body president, she was to give the opening address of the Commencement. It wasn't anything special, just a short welcome, and acknowledgement, but it was literally the first words spoken at graduation and she needed to get them perfect.

The rest of the senior class was sitting outside on the front lawn enjoying their Senior Barbeque.

Mr. Hopper made her run through the speech three more times perfectly before she was released to join the picnic.

When she did, she easily found Emma and their group of friends lounging in the grass. She went to join them, bypassing the greasy burgers that a few of the teachers were flipping at a grill.

She sat down next to Emma, nearly in her lap, and snagged a chip from her bag.

"I take it rehearsal went well?"

"Just lovely." Regina grouched.

David laughed as he watched Regina continue stealing chips from Emma's bag. The blonde offered the entire bag to her, but Regina shook her head before stealing more chips. He knew from personal experience that taking food from Emma was a serious offense, he had nearly lost a finger doing it.

But the dopey expression on Emma's face as she just wrapped an arm around Regina to pull her closer left no doubt in his mind that his friend had it bad.

.

May arrived, and graduation snuck up before anybody was truly ready. The night before, Regina was lying in bed, going over the opening remarks for the hundredth time.

Her phone buzzed with a new text message, and a warm smile crept across her face at the sender.

'Are you up?'

'Yes.'

'Come outside.'

Slipping out of bed, Regina peeked through her window and was surprised to see Emma standing outside on the sidewalk, her Bug was nowhere to be seen.

Regina was down the stairs in seconds, hardly pausing to grab a pair of shoes before exiting her house.

"Emma." She said, smiling at the blonde as she met her on the sidewalk, "Did you walk the entire way here?"

"It wasn't that far."

Regina took her hand, noticing how chilled it was from walking the two miles to her house in the cold. She led them to the park, sitting down on a bench, and leaning against Emma once the blonde sat beside her.

"Why did you walk here?"

"I wanted to see you." Emma smiled, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"We graduate in less than eight hours."

"I know."

Regina curled her feet up underneath her. She was only wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a shirt she had stolen from Emma months ago.

"Then what?" Emma asked, her voice quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to Columbia, I'm going to CalTech. What are we going to do?"

It was a conversation they had been avoiding, or more precisely, Regina had been avoiding having.

"Honestly, Emma." She began, dropping her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I don't know. All I know is that today I have you, and tomorrow we will graduate and I'll still be here with you."

"But what about the next day?"

"I don't know." Regina replied sadly, "I can't promise forever, but I love you today."

"I love you today too."

Emma knew that she would love Regina for many days to come, but she knew the brunette better than to voice that sentiment.

.

They graduated, Emma threw her hat, and Regina didn't. They smiled for the photos, and they went to the parties, and they rarely spent a moment apart that summer.

More often than not, Emma would turn up at Regina's house in the middle of the night and Regina would sneak her upstairs. They would spend the entire night squished into the brunette's small twin bed, just talking, or kissing, or cuddling. In those moments they felt infinite, even though Emma knew they couldn't be.

Regina's classes began the week before Emma's. So on August eight, Emma drove Regina to the airport (the brunette's parents drove separately with the majority of her luggage). She walked Regina all the way to the security checkpoint before saying her goodbye.

"You're going to kick ass at Columbia."

"And you're going to be amazing at CalTech."

"You won't forget about me in the big city?"

"Of course I won't."

Emma smiled, pulling Regina in for a solid hug, "I love you today."

Regina's voice cracked when she replied, "I love you today too."

When they pulled back, small tears were escaping both girl's eyes, "Get out of here." Emma said, forcing a smile and taking a few steps to begin her retreat. Regina watched her all the way out of the airport before she joined the line of people going through security.

She wiped her tears, setting her shoulders for the next chapter.

* * *

 **A/N- Ok folks, just the epilogue left!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- The numerous reviews I got right after posting this initially were entirely right, I didn't do Emma or the story justice. So after a bit of editing, I'm proud to re-release this chapter as well as announce two more follow ups**

* * *

They went to their different colleges.

At first they kept in touch, texting and calling, but it became less and less frequent.

The summer after their first years, Emma couldn't help herself. She walked all the way to Regina's house. Two miles in the cool summer evening, wearing a CalTech t-shirt, and running shorts. When she was outside the brunette's houses, she pulled out her cellphone.

 _'Are you up?'_

The response took a few minutes, but it came nonetheless, _'Yeah'_

 _'Come outside.'_

She saw Regina's face framed briefly in the window before it disappeared and moments later, the front door opened and Regina came out, pulling on a pair of shoes.

She walked slowly down the driveway until she was standing right in front of Emma. She allowed her eyes to rake over the blonde's frame. It was the first time they had seen each other in nearly a full year since they said goodbye at the airport and Regina got on a plane for New York.

"Emma." She whispered before throwing her arms around the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you." Emma said into the shorter girl's hair.

When Regina finally stepped back, her smile was breathtaking, "I missed you too."

Emma rested one hand lightly on Regina's cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. As she pulled away, she saw the smile falling from the brunette's face and her head shaking slowly side to side.

"Emma, I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma dropped her hand and took a step back. Scratching the back of her neck, "I shouldn't have-"

"No, I'm sorry, Emma-"

"Don't be. Maybe I should just go-"

"No, Emma."  
But it was too late, the blonde turned and began the two miles back to her own house. She tried to ignore the tears threatening to fall, Regina was dating, Regina had moved on, Regina didn't love her anymore.

.

There is a five year highschool reunion.

Regina and Emma are both in attendance.

Regina was in the middle of an elaborate story when Emma saw her. The brunette was the center of attention of at least fifteen people as she weaves a story of a runaway donkey and her missing a train during her study abroad a couple of years prior in South America. The group simultaneously laughs when Regina finishes her story.

Emma watches as a tall man joins the group. He hands Regina a cup of punch and wraps his arm around her waist. She watches Regina lean into his side as she listens to Tina say something else.

It's nearly an hour before she ever actually talks to Regina, when the brunette sneaks up on her.

"Emma."

The one word still manages to send shivers down Emma's spine as she turns to the brunette.

"Regina." She smiles, "You look great."

And it's true, Regina is one year into law school at Harvard, living with her boyfriend (whose name Emma later learns in Robin, he's studying at Harvard Med), and she looks beautiful. Her hair is shorter than it had been in high school, and Regina's grown into herself in a way Emma never expected to see.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Regina smiles, and there's something in her eyes that Emma can't place.

"I umm, should probably get back." Emma said, nodding behind her at Mary Margaret and David who were waiting for her.

"Of course." Regina nodded, "It was really great seeing you again, Emma." She says, placing a light hand on the blonde's forearm.

Emma merely nodded before turning and walking away.

It was five years, Regina moved on, Regina was living with a man, and Regina didn't love her anymore.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend." Emma said, shaking her head, and handing the cup of punch she had procured to the redhead beside her.

.

Emma Swan lived in California, then Boston, then Arizona, and then New York.

Regina knew this because she was the student body president and she kept the record of addresses for their graduating class to send out notice of reunions. So when she was going through to make up the mailing list for their ten year class reunion and she saw that Emma Swan lived less than twenty minutes away from her, Regina dropped her paper.

Literally dropped it, took a step back, stabbed her foot on a toy car, and tried not to break down.

It had been five years since she had seen Emma, ten years since they said goodbye in an airport.

Regina had known exactly where Emma lived for the previous years, having kept such meticulous track of the blonde, but the vice president of the student body had just faxed her the updated list. Her eyes had scanned the list with little interest until they caught on Swan, Emma. Instead of '5831 S. Peoria Ln, Tucson Arizona' as Regina had memorized her address to be, it was twenty minutes away.

It was nearly ten at night, and Regina shouldn't even be working on the mailing list. She was an important public prosecutor and her office was beginning litigation on a murder trial the next day, but she needed to get a break from the police reports and evidence logs. Her apartment was full of other lawyers in the office as they were all working late, but Regina was moving before she could think twice, "Kathryn, hold down the fort for me, I've got to go out."

"But what about our opening statements?"

"I'll be back soon." Regina said, throwing her jacket on, "Call me if you need anything."

With that, Regina was out of the apartment, and down on the street hailing a cab. The ride to Emma's apartment was shorter than Regina expected, and before she was ready, Regina was standing outside of the building.

She took a deep breath, and pressed the buzzer for the proper number. She waited, and then she heard it.

The voice she hadn't heard in five years, crackling with static over the intercom, "Yeah?"

"Come outside." Regina said.

There was a brief silence before she heard, "Alright."

Regina stood back, scuffing her feet on the sidewalk and watching the hustle and bustle of people on the street. She didn't hear Emma come out of the apartment.

"Regina."

"Emma."

They regarded each other quietly for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Emma finally asked.

"I wanted to see you."

Emma looked critically at her for a few more seconds before softening. She stepped forwards to wrap Regina in a hug. She breathed in the brunette, and she smelled just like she always used to, like lavender soap, and black coffee.

Emma let her go and looked at her once more, scanning over the twenty eight year old Regina's frame. She was everything she expected of the brunette, having grown so seamlessly from the teenager that Emma had loved.

She opened her mouth, still unsure what to tell Regina, but suddenly, the obvious came to her, "I'm with someone."

"Oh. I don't know why I came, this is ridiculous. I have to prepare opening statements and-"

"Regina." The blonde interrupted, "Don't, I would love to talk, and catch up or something." She offers.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Ok." Emma smiles, "You have applesauce in your hair."

Regina laughs shortly, "I seem to have applesauce everywhere these days." She said, running a hand through her short brunette coiff to try and get rid of the sticky mess.

"Please tell me that Regina Mills does not work in an applesauce factory."

"No." Regina says, dropping her eyes to the ground, before suddenly seeming to gain a streak of the normal Mill's confidence that Emma always remembered. She met the blonde's eyes with a determined set to her chin, "I have a son."

"Oh." Emam said. Her eyes jumped down to Regina's left hand reflexively, noticing that there was no wedding ring there, "I'm sure he's great."

Emma didn't quite know what else to say, because here was Regina Mills. The girl she had fallen in love with at eighteen, the girl who she hadn't seen in ten years, the girl with a son who showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

"He's amazing." Regina smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- If you haven't already, go back and re-read chapter 14.**

 **Thank you all who left a review on chapter 14, you were right, that rushed ending didn't give Emma or this story justice, hopefully this is more along the lines of what she deserved.**

 **One more chapter to come.**

* * *

"Ok, Swan." A tall boy named Jay said, "Here she comes, nail this and you get twenty points."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's Flower Sunday."

"This is literally the most pathetic tradition in this school."

Jay smacked her arm, "You've got about fifteen seconds, make up your mind."

"Fine." Emma sighed. She straightened her shirt, and locked eyes on her target- Jennifer Haigh. She was a senior at CalTech just like Emma, but she was the president of the Alpha Omega Epsilon sorority on campus. As a sorority president, if Emma could get her, she would count as twenty points, and Emma would surpass Peter for first place.

The redhead was crossing the green with a few other women just ahead of Emma. The blonde took a running start, she slowed just in front of the group of women, grasping Jennifer with around the waist and one on the shoulder, she bent the girl over backwards, "Quick, kiss me, there's no time to explain!" Emma said, pressing her lips against the surprised redhead's.

Kiss complete, she righted Jennifer before taking off across the grass again. She high fived Jay as she passed him.

Flower Sunday was a sweet tradition every first Sunday of the Spring semester. Officially, it was a time for the upperclassmen to present flowers to their underclassmen siblings they were assigned to mentor, but there was also a hidden competition, the person to kiss the most women (points per woman) 'won', and were thrown in the lake at the end of the day.  
There were of course rules to keep the entire competition friendly, but Emma was in the lead with 120 points, and two hours left until the competition would end.

An hour later she was standing outside of the main dining hall with Peter, both of them asking for kisses to try and get the most points before the competition would close Emma had just kissed a cheerleader (15 points) when she saw Jennifer storming up the steps towards her.

Reflexively, Emma put her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm sorry-"

Jennifer cut her off with a hand in the air and a look, "Don't even." She said, a small crowd began to gather to watch the impending smackdown, "Did you really think you could get away with kissing me and running off like that?"

"Well I-"

"Because I don't think you should just leave a woman hanging."

"I'm so sorry- wait, what?"

Jennifer smirked before leaning in to kiss Emma again, threading her fingers through the blonde's hair to pull her closer. When she pulled away, she looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow, "How many points was that worth?"

.

"I think that should be all the boxes." Emma said, hefting the last one labeled 'Emma and Jen books' onto the growing stack in the main room before going to join Jen in the entryway. They'd just graduated college and both gotten positions at Grad schools in Boston.

"Move in with me." Jennifer asked.

"No." Emma said, with a small shake of her head.

"Fine, be homeless." Jennifer smirked, giving Emma a light push on the shoulder and closing the apartment door behind her.

Emma waited ten seconds before pounding on the door, "Alright, I'll move in with you. But only because I don't want to be homeless in Boston!"

"Too late." Jen called through the door.

"Jen, baby please!" Emma yelled, banging the door once more.

"Only if you promise to do the dishes for the first month."

"Deal."

"And give me a back rub."

"Deal."

"And make me diner."

"Deal, now let me in!"

"Fine." Jen opened the door and stood to the side so Emma could enter their apartment.

.

They break up for two years when Emma gets an internship in Arizona, they tried to do the long distance thing, but both women knew it was a bad idea. The second that Emma got to New York for her new job, they reconnected.

.

"Baby, come back to bed."

Emma smiled, and shook her head from her sketching table in the corner of the front room of the apartment, "I've got to get these done for a meeting tomorrow."

"How about you take a little break?"

The blonde made a few adjustments to her sketches as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. A pair of warm lips pressed into her neck just below her ear, "Come on, just a little break."

Emma finally gave up trying to work, putting her pencil down and turning to regard her girlfriend in the light streaming through the cracked blinds from the New York skyline. She's wearing a stolen t-shirt and thong and a wicked smile.

"You always know how to get to me, Jen." Emma smiled, kissing the redhead deeply, "But then I've got to finish that."

"Fine." Jen agreed, fisting her hands in the front of Emma's shirt and lightly pulling her back towards the bedroom.

.

Emma walked up the stairs to her apartment, toeing off her shoes, and sliding into bed behind Jen. She wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist and nuzzled her nose into her shoulder.

"Who was that?"

"Someone I never thought I'd see again." Emma said.

.

"David and Mary Margaret are still in Storybrooke last I heard." Emma said.

Regina nodded over her lukewarm coffee. It was two days after her ill fated midnight visit, and she and Emma had gone to get coffee and catch up.

Regina learns that Emma's moved on, that she isn't the girl who dropped her off at the airport when they were eighteen. Emma doesn't love her anymore.

.

Emma took a deep breath, went to the linen closet, pushed aside the towels on the top shelf, and found the Tiffany box she had stashed there a month prior.

She had just gotten a permanent spot at the premier engineering corporation in New York, and she was finally ready. She walked back through the apartment, hearing her heartbeat in her ears with every step until she found Jen sitting on the couch, holding her phone in both hands.

Emma walked around the couch, dropping to one knee, trying to control her voice from cracking, "Jennifer, these four years with you have been the happiest of my life. Will you marry me?"

A small tear escaped the edge of Jennifer's eye, "I'm going to London."

"What?"

"I applied for a position with this firm in London a couple weeks ago, it was a long shot, but they just called me. I've got it."

"Jen, that's amazing."

The redhead's eyes dropped to the ring Emma was still holding, "Emma, I-"

"You need to go."

"I can stay."

"No." Emma says with conviction, closing the top of the ring box and setting it down on the coffee table, sitting beside her girlfriend, "This is the opportunity of a lifetime, you can't turn it down just to stay here with me."

"I love you." Jen said, leaning against Emma and letting more tears drip out.

Emma just holds her, trying to keep her own tears at bay, "I love you too, and you're going to be amazing."

.

Jen leaves two weeks later, and the familiarity of driving someone she loves to the airport, it physically painful to Emma.

Their goodbye it tearful, but also happy. Because they had been together for four years, and they both know that had the cards been dealt differently the would be spending forever together.

"You're going to meet an amazing girl." Jen says, hugging Emma for the last time, "And when you do, I expect to be invited to the wedding."

"Same goes for you." Emma promises.

.

"She gets off her flight in-" Emma checks her watch, "Twenty minutes."

"And how are you doing?"

"I proposed to her two weeks ago." Emma admits.

The brunette can't help it, their situation is so pathetic, and she's had too many glasses of wine, and a giggle escapes her lips.

"It's not funny." Emma whines pathetically, lightly whacking her drinking companion on the arm.

"It really isn't, but look at us, we're a mess." Regina says, gesturing around at her apartment where the woman had decided to stay for the evening. There's papers strewn around from the case that Regina has finally finished prosecuting (it's taken nearly two months from opening statements that she had been working on the night she went to see Emma again, to the final arraignment a couple of days ago), not to mention all manner of baby toys.

"Your almost fiance is in a completely different continent, my husband died, and now I've got to be the youngest mother in our entire graduating class." Regina said, before dissolving into another fit of alcohol induced giggles, "It really isn't funny." She said between her bouts of laughter.

Emma couldn't help but join in the giggles, "We really are a mess." She agrees.

The past two months have been great getting to know each other again, neither of them are the girls that they were in high school, both of them have moved on, and neither of them have ever really stopped loving the other.

They fall asleep that night on the floor of Regina's kitchen, and when they wake up, they begin a fresh start.

Emma cleans up the dirty glasses from the night before, and Regina readies Henry to go to daycare while she goes into work. Together they help each other pick up the pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- If you've seen Gray's Anatomy, this chapter will be even better for you ;). So I'm not quite sure how many chapters** **there will be at this point so I won't bother with an estimate, but enjoy!**

 **Also, there's a lot of dialogue in here, and it might get a bit confusing so I apologize for that.**

* * *

They fall into an easy rhythm of two old friends, every Wednesday they have a standing dinner date to break up the monotony of the week, and every Sunday they go for a walk in the park near Regina's apartment with Henry before having brunch.

They fit so easily back into one another's lives, they supported each other, they weathered storms together, they loved each other, and they dated other people.

First Regina who had been set up by a friend at the prosecutor's' office. She was a nice enough woman- a cellist in the New York Symphony Orchestra. Regina went on three dates with her, until she found out that Regina had a child.

Then Emma who dated Brittany, a professional exercise coach. Emma dated her casually for a couple of months, but when she asked Brittany to be exclusive, she was shot down. The woman wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

The most promising woman for either of them was found out of emergency. Henry had a bad case of whooping cough right before his first birthday when Emma and Regina had been back in each others lives for nearly seven months. Regina called the blonde in the middle of the night in a panic. Emma showed up soon after, and they took Henry to the hospital together.

On the pediatric floor, once Henry had finally been admitted to a room, Regina was pacing up and down in the small space, Henry's tiny body lying against her chest and shaking with gut wrenching coughs every few seconds. Emma was sitting in a chair in the corner, leg bouncing in nervous energy.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine." She tried to reassure Regina again.

"But what if he isn't?"

Emma stood up and opened her arms for Regina to walk into, which she did. Emma hugged her carefully, rubbing a hand up and down the brunette's back, "Everything will be alright."

The door opened then, and a doctor walked in, "Sorry to interrupt." A woman said.

"No, you weren't-" Emma scrambled to explain, letting go of Regina and turning to the doctor, "I'm Emma, friend and engineer extraordinaire." She smiled, extending a hand to shake the doctor's.

"Arizona Robbins." The woman smiled kindly, "So you must be Regina?" She asked, to which Regina nodded.

"And this is Henry."

Arizona's exam was quick and thorough. She took mucus samples before confirming that Henry had whooping cough. Because he was so young, she decided to keep him in the hospital as she began treatment with antibiotics.

Arizona got Henry set up in a small room.

"Do you need something to eat, or anything?" Emma offered once Henry has finally fallen asleep with an IV dripping fluids to prevent dehydration into his tiny arm.

"No, I'll call into work tomorrow. You should go home, try and get some rest."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm sure. We'll be fine."

"Alright." Emma relented, giving Regina one last hug, and pressing a gentle kiss to Henry's head before leaving.

Regina spent the night in the chair in Henry's room, she woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, and a smiling blonde, but not the one she expected. Arizona Robbins offered her the cup, "I figured you could use it after a night in one of these chairs."

They began dating shortly after that, and it was so easy.

Arizona was amazing with Henry, and so very kind. Their relationship was light and simple, and Regina couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

One night when they're in Regina's bed and Arizona accidentally says 'Callie', Regina wasn't particularly mad, or disappointed. She had met the other Latina a couple of times when she stopped by the hospital to see Arizona, and she didn't miss the looks that Callie sent her.

They curled up together, and Regina smiled softly, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah." Arizona admitted, "I do, you really love Emma, don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't think I ever really stopped."

The next morning, Regina made pancakes, she kissed Arizona sweetly one last time when she left for her early shift at the hospital.

"Go get your girl." She said with an easy smile.

"You too." Arizona replied with a wink.

.

One night, a week after that, Emma just got away from a horrible blind date, home earlier than she had expected so she went to her second favorite place- Regina's apartment.

Henry had gotten so fast lately and he was on a horrible sleep schedule so she knew that her favorite boy would probably still be up when she got over. So Emma threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before walking the short distance.

Regina opened her door with her hair half mussed up, and a disgruntled expression on her face, "Oh thank god." Was all she said before motioning for Emma to enter the apartment too.

She does, and saw Henry in only his pull up sitting under the coffee table with a sneaky smile, "Henry!" She said excitedly.

"Emmy!" He yelled back.

"Come here kid!" Emma said, opening her arms for the boy to jump into. She swung him up and down onto her hip, "Were you being a little monkey?"

Regina watched from the doorway as Emma took Henry back into his room and finally got him to calm down enough for bed.

.

The following Sunday, the two were making their normal Sunday walk in the park with Henry. The boy was running ahead as fast as his eighteen month old legs would carry him with both women watching him carefully.

"So it's really over with you and Arizona?"

"Yeah. She just wasn't the one." Regina replied, watching Henry bend over to pick some dandelions out of the grass.

Once Henry pulled his yellow flowers, he began teetering in the direction of the pond, and both women were after him in a second.

"Henry!"

"Monkey!"

They yelled at the same time, Emma getting to him first and sweeping him up onto her hip. Regina ran her hand up and down his back in reassurance.

Two women, around the same age as them who were walking a dog nearby, saw the hustle and went over to talk to them.

"Your son is adorable." One of them complimented.

"Thank you." Regina smiled.

"We've been thinking about having a kid for nearly a year now, but we don't even know where to begin between the adoption agencies and IVF."

Emma and Regina instantly blushed.

"No we're not-"

"He isn't-"

"We used to be-"

"But not anymore."

The two tried to explain. The taller of the women with the dog smiled in understanding, "Well, it was nice talking to you." She nodded, lightly grabbing the elbow of the woman she was with.

Emma and Regina watched them go in slight fascination.

"They thought we were together." Regina finally broke the silence.

"It makes sense, I guess." Emma replied, setting Henry down so he could continue playing in the grass.

"I mean I suppose it would make sense it we were dating." Regina said.

"It would?"

"Wouldn't it?"

They both fell quiet a moment, before Regina broke down again, changing her mind to agree with the blonde, "No, you're right, it wouldn't."

"It could." Emma said, seeming to have also had a change of heart.

"Emma, we're thirty, I have a son."

"A son that I am absolutely in love with." Emma interjected.

"It would never work." Regina said, "Or would it?" She wondered, influenced by Emma's clear passion for her boy.

"No, you're right." Emma replied, "It wouldn't work."

Regina raised her hopeful eyes at the blonde, "It could."

"Regina, you broke my heart."

"I know."

"I never stopped loving you."

Regina wiped a small tear escaping the corner of her eye, "I never stopped loving you either."

"I can't do this." Emma said, turning to where Henry was happily pulling out clump after clump of grass.

Regina remained where she was for a moment still slightly dazed from their whirlwind conversation. She didn't quite know what had just happened, but she knew without a doubt that she wanted Emma, and she knew that Emma still loved her.

She wasn't the teenager who made a snap decision in college anymore, she wasn't leaving anyone behind, and she had been given a second chance- hell if she mess that one up too.


	17. Chapter 17

"Date me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Regina sighed, pulling her lasagne out of the oven for her Wednesday dinner with Emma. The blonde was sitting at the table, playing blocks with Henry.

"Do you have a map?"

"What?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Because I just got lost in your eyes."

Emma stared Regina down for a second before breaking down in laughter.

"You're an idiot.

.

The following Sunday, Emma and Regina were sitting in the park with Henry. The small boy running back and forth between them with a piece of paper Regina had given him.

He ran first to Emma with a wide grin, handing her the paper.

Emma unfolded it and read- _I thought Happiness starts with H. Why does mine start with U?_

The blonde laughed and pulled a pen from her purse to write a reply _\- Is her name Ugine?_

She gave the paper to Henry who ran back to his mother. Regina read it, shaking her head and writing- _Date me?_

When Henry ran back over to Emma, he plopped down in her lap as she wrote a response- _No_.

This continued with Henry happily playing their courrier.

Regina wrote- _I'll let you play with Henry?_

 _You do that anyway._

 _I'll make you dinner?_

 _You do that now too._

 _Damn, I'll love you a lot?_

Emma paused for a second before writing her response and handing it to Henry- _I'm pretty sure you already do._

Regina unfolded the paper before writing a single word reply. She gave Henry the note and stood up as he ran it over to Emma. The blonde read it, then stood as well, taking Henry's hand to walk with him back towards Regina.

"Do you mean it?"

"I do."

Emma put one light hand on the brunette's cheek, leaning in and kissing her lightly. It was the first kiss since their last one when Emma had surprised Regina outside of her home years ago. It felt like memories.

"So will you date me?" Regina asked again.

"No." Emma smiled, picking up Henry and swinging him up over her head so he squealed in delight.

When Emma got home later that day, she sat down on her couch, pulling out the paper that she had kept in her pocket all morning. She reread over the note, switching from her blue ink to Regina's black.

Her eyes caught on the final line that Regina had written. Right beneath her blue- _'I'm pretty sure you already do'_

Was Regina's black- _'Forever'_

Emma put the note in the top drawer of her sketching desk.

.

It takes one month straight of this.

One month of Regina pulling out the old, bad pick up lines just as the blonde had done to her when they were kids. One month of asking nearly relentlessly until finally, they're sitting on the couch in Regina's apartment after Wednesday night dinner. Each woman has a glass of red wine on the coffee table as an old Meryl Streep movie plays on the TV screen.

In a break in the movie, Regina leaned over, "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, "That line is so bad."

"Date me?"

"No."

"I'll make you desert."

"Well in that case, sure."

"Really?"

"No." Emma chuckled.

Regina sighed before going for a new tactic, "You remember that night before graduation when you came to my house and we went down to that park. You wanted to know what would happen to us."

"Yeah, I remember." Emma said, recalling every detail of that might nearly twelve years ago.

"I told you I couldn't promise forever, but I would love you that day."  
Emma hums in acknowledgement, not trusting her voice quite yet.

"I still can't promise you forever, nobody can. But I can promise you that I love you today, and I'll love you tomorrow, and I'll love you for as many more tomorrow's as I have, because I have loved you every single yesterday."

Because it's been over a year since Regina waltzed back into her life, because they rebuilt from rock bottom together, because she loves Henry, and because she never really stopped loving Regina, Emma said "Ask me again."

"Date me?"

"Yes."

.

Their relationship was so very weird at first. Both of them were so determined to not let it be a repeat of their first attempt that their first date was the most awkward that either woman had ever been on.

They went to dinner, and fifteen minutes in, they had exhausted talking about any 'safe' subject. They both knew that had the date been with any other person, there would be no chance in hell of a second.

Emma walked Regina back to her apartment at the end, giving her a quick goodnight kiss before leaving.

She got down one flight of stairs before her phone rang. Seeing Regina on the caller ID, Emma picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you wouldn't believe the date I just had."

Emma leant against the wall of the stairwell, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it had to have been the most awkward date of the century."

"Well was the woman awful too?" Emma asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"No, she was amazing, a definite ten, completely adorable with this quirky sense of humor."

"Really?"

"Really. Do you want to come over and talk about it?"

Emma smiled, "I would love to."

When she made it back up the stairs to Regina's apartment again, there was a pair of pajamas on the couch that Emma had kept over at the brunette's after the first time she had spent the night (on the couch of course).

Emma changed, and was joined on the couch by Regina in her own pajamas and a bottle of red wine.

"So, tell me about this horrible date. I believe you said something about the woman being unbelievable gorgeous?"

Regina smiled, swinging her feet up to rest on Emma's lap, "Well…"

* * *

 **A/N- And, four chapter later, I think we are finally back on track. Hope you enjoy this latest installment, NOW I promise this story will be wrapping up shortly.**

 **A quick thanks to everyone who leaves reviews, follows, favorites, and just takes the time to read this (17 chapters later!).**

 **\- Ms. Informed**


	18. Chapter 18

Their fifteen year reunion is different than all the others. It's a picnic out on the front lawn of the high school, by now most of them are married, and have kids that the schlep from all corners of the country back to Maine for the barbeque.

Emma is sitting with David and Mary Margaret who is bouncing a two year old on her knee.

"So how's everything with work?" David asks, handing his wife a napkin for their little boy.

"It's alright, I've gotten super bogged down in this new project that the firm just took up."

"Is it anything interesting?"

"No, not really." Emma replies modestly.

A brunette tornado comes streaking out of the mass of people near the barbeque and Emma seamlessly snags him and throws him up into the air before catching him again.

A taller brunette trails him, places a kiss to Emma's temple, and sits gracefully beside her.

"What did I miss?" She asks.

"Just talking about work." Emma says.

"Did you tell him about your new project?"

Emma blushes, "It's not a big deal."

"Baby, you're literally a rocket scientist."

Emma shrugs, "Do you want me to take Nora?"

The brunette shakes her head, readjusting the baby she's holding in the crook of her arm, "I've got her."

"What about you, Regina? Anything new with work?"

"You know that case in upstate New York with the child smuggling ring?" Regina asks, her face brightening like it always does when she talks about work.

"Yeah."

"I'm first chair on the team prosecuting those guys."

"Aren't you on maternity leave?" Mary Margaret asks with a critical eye.

Emma just hardly manages to slip her arm around Regina's shoulder reassuringly before Regina has a chance to lay into the other brunette. Emma knows that had Regina not been holding their daughter, Mary Margaret may well have been bleeding.

"So how have things been with you two?" Emma asks, redirecting the conversation.

"Great, Mary Margaret and I have a house on Mifflin street. She's been teaching art down at the elementary school, and I'm with the sheriff's department." David smiles.

Emma knows that he's one of the few people who could have stayed in Storybrooke after high school and truly been happy.

Somewhere across the grass, one of the other members of their class produces a soccer ball and starts an impromptu game for all of the kids.

Henry immediately perks up, "Ma, can I go play?" He asks excitedly.  
"Sure Hen, be careful." Emma says, patting his hair down as he runs off to join the game.

Once the boy is out of earshot, the claws are back out. Mary Margaret hands her son Neil off to David and raises her eyebrows at Regina, "Will you come help me get some bags for the gifts ready?" She asks.

Regina sees through the other woman's question, but knows that she might as well get this conversation over with, "Of course. Emma, take Nora for me?"

She hands off the little girl that Emma holds with such care. She runs her hand over the soft baby brunette curls of their daughter's head, only a few months old and Nora is already the spitting image of Regina.

Mary Margaret and Regina walk the short distance over to the table they had set up with nametags, reaching underneath to pull out the bags they had made up to give to everyone in attendance.

"So what happened with Robin?" Mary Margaret asks, not even bothering with pleasantries before jumping into her questioning.

"We got married just after I graduated law school." Regina says, not making eye contact with the teacher, "A few months later, he was flying his private plane and he crashed." She does her best to control her voice, for as much as she loves Emma, and as much as she's always loved Emma, she'll always have a special place for her husband, just as Emma has a special place for Jen who sat in the fourth row at their wedding, and nearly tackled a bridesmaid in an attempt to catch the bouquet that Regina and Emma threw together, "I was pregnant with Henry, Robin didn't even know about him yet."

Regina's gaze is still down on the bags when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her, "I'm so sorry, Regina." She stiffens initially before bringing an arm up to return the hug to Mary Margaret.

"Thank you." She wipes her eyes quickly, "So are you reassured?"

The teacher freezes at being called out, "I wasn't-"

"I know you were, and I don't blame you. You care about Emma." Regina says finishing with the bags, "Shall we go back?"

"Yeah."

As they approach their table again, both brunettes stop short to regard their significant others holding their small children. They're both holding their kids up as if they were standing on the table.

"I'm so cute, look at my little baby curls." Emma says with a high pitched voice, to which David responds with an equally high voice.

"I'm even cuter, I have tiny little toddler shoes."

"No way, I'm cuter!"

"No you're not!"

Regina clears her throat briefly. Emma turns around slowly, still holding Nora up in front of her, "Don't be mad at Ma, I made her do it, Mommy." She says in the high pitched voice.

Regina rolls her eyes and smiles. Emma sees the same light in her eyes that she saw that day years ago when she left her at the airport. It was the same light that Emma saw when they said 'I do' and the same light when she looked into their daughter's eyes for the first time.

Emma knows without a doubt that Regina loved her today, and she would love her tomorrow, she had loved her since they were eighteen.

Regina sits next to her wife, leaning into the blonde.

"You know, we're kind of high school sweethearts." Regina says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

 **A/N- That's all. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and stuck with this story for the past couple of weeks. Drop one final review to let me know what you thought/what you want to see in my next story.**

 **Also, shameless plug- if you enjoyed this story and maybe have a tiny toothache from how sweet it was, check out my other story 'Falling in Love (Apart)' for a little fix of angst.**

 **And as always, have a wonderful day!**

 **\- Ms. Informed**


End file.
